Badger Rise
by sophtiger
Summary: Badger was the only cat left of StoneClan that dared to create four new clans- and rebuild his own. The deputy managed to suppress his grief as he told the four cats his story. Is there still some StoneClan cats out there? And will the new leaders follow the Warrior Code? What will happen if the clans who destroyed StoneClan and drove them out are... back? Even Badger doesn't know
1. Chapter 1- Badger's Tale

Badger Rise

Badger was an ordinary cat, except for one thing. He was a clan cat. He was in StoneClan, the clan whose cats had pads used to mountain terrain. Was. The clan fell apart after the four other clans drove them out.

They were forced to split up and become rogues, if they hadn't died. The four other clans; SwiftClan, ForestClan, ShadeClan, and FrostClan, plotted together and on the night of the gathering, attacked. Badger was the deputy, Badgerstripe, and he was the only one left who dared to attempt to rebuild StoneClan.

He knew it would be difficult, and maybe even pointless, but he was determined. StoneClan would live on, starting with these four.

"Breeze," Badgerstripe meowed, his voice cracking as he spoke. "Yes?" asked the dull gray tom. "I sent you here to ask a very important question..." he waved his tail towards the other three cats, all she-cats. They glanced up from their gossip, ears perking.

"You all," he corrected. "Were sent here for a great cause." The cats had a look of confusion glued to their faces, but Badger beckoned them and they huddled.

"Long ago..." he whispered, the chilly autumn air ruffling his fur. "There were five clans."

"_Hey Badgerstripe!" called Pebblestar, grinning eagerly at his brother. "It's a load of work having Dawnpaw as your apprentice, isn't it?" he asked with a bit of a chuckle. "Yes," rumbled Badgerstripe, a smile cracking his lips. "Yes, it is." They brushed against each-other as they walked side-by-side to the fresh-kill pile. _

"_Hey Graysnow, you have plenty of mice there," joked Pebblestar before grabbing a large rabbit in his jaws. "Well, that's a huge enough rabbit," Graysnow shot back, wiggling the tip of her ear and grinning. _

_They soon finished their prey and Pebblestar winked at his brother before dashing up to Huge Pile, an enormous pile of large, un-moving boulders. He leaped up and called the familiar meeting yowl, although most of the clan was already gathered. _

"_The cats going to the gathering are..." Pebblestar paused, smiling fondly at his loyal clan. "Badgerstripe, Foxfur, Featherstep, Thrushclaw, Mountainstone, Rockheart, Clashstrike, Blazingclaw, Ashfoot, Mousenose, Hollyear, and Blackpaw," the leader finished, turning his gaze to Badgerstripe at last. "My loyal brother," he meowed. "I need to speak with you as we depart." _

"_What is it?" muttered Badgerstripe under his breath, flattening his ears and leaning in close. "Well..." Pebblestar heaved a sigh, his eyes glued to Badgerstripe's paws. _

_Badgerstripe glared at him. "I know something's up," he warned. "Just tell me." Pebblestar leaned against his brother, eyes flicking up to meet Badgerstripe's gaze. _

"_I have one life left," he hissed under his breath. "And I know those sneaky fox-hearted leaders, Fallstar, Lakestar, Bramblestar, and Darkstar are planning something." Badgerstripe's eyes widened, and he growled. "I won't let them TOUCH you," he meowed loudly, gently butting his head against his brother's shoulder. _

"_I know you won't.." Pebblestar sighed, nuzzling his brother back to reassure him. Badgerstripe turned and they swiftly dashed forwards to catch up with the clan. _

"_What did he tell you?" Badgerstripe's sister, Hollyear, asked worriedly as they pressed back into the clump of StoneClan warriors. "That he..." Badgerstripe paused. "That he can't wait to see what happens at the Gathering!" Badgerstripe finished, his ears twitching nervously. _

_Hollyear stared at him as if she could see right through his pelt. Badgerstripe's legs shook, hoping she wouldn't say anything. He quickly darted forwards as Hollyear opened her mouth. "Phew," he breathed out softly, his ears flattening. _

_They swiftly reached where the gathering was held- Four Trees. The other clans were already there... but it was... different. Badgerstripe's face fell from a cheery grin to an angry frown. They were staring... at Pebblestar. Suddenly a black tom stepped forward, and Badgerstripe immediately noticed that his legs were quivering and his eyes were glued to the ground. Lakestar. Of course. He was always forced to do all the important speeches because of his fierce nervousness. He was teased at the end of mostly all of them. _

_He finally raised his head, his ears flattened. "I..." he paused and swallowed. "I banish StoneClan from.." He trailed off until Darkstar prodded his flank. "From the forest," Lakestar choked out, his eyes brimming with tears. Badgerstripe growled. _

_Pebblestar jerked his head up and stepped forward. Darkstar stiffened as he padded up to him. "Why?" he hissed. "Why? So your nasty flea-bitten clan can have more prey than they DESERVE?" Darkstar growled, annoyed at Pebblestar's last remark. "Out," he said simply, nodding his head towards the entrance. _

_Badgerstripe froze in place, his muscles tightening. Was this the end of the five clans? Lakestar gulped, then threw himself at Darkstar. "They are my ally!" he whimpered as he scored his claws down the dark tabby's belly. Badgerstripe could smell the fear and panic radiate from Lakestar as Darkstar hissed. _

_Fallstar and Bramblestar rose from their spots at the edge of the scene and walked towards the fight, their similar dark brown pelts blending together. The brothers stared unblinkingly at Lakestar as he had all of his lives drained from him. _

"_I've been WAITING to do that!" yowled Darkstar in triumph, standing up to tower over Lakestar's limp form. Darkstar's clan rushed over to him in protection as Pebblestar stepped closer. Fallstar mumbled something to his brother- Bramblestar, then padded up to stand beside Darkstar. Bramblestar flicked his tail and his clan followed him as he marched up to Pebblestar. _

"_Get out," he commanded, his voice more stern than Darkstar's had been. "I- I don't understand..." Pebblestar stammered. Badgerstripe started to trudge up to his brother to support him, but Bramblestar was quicker. "Attack," he growled loudly. _

_His deputy, Thornstrike, began the battle, going straight for Hollyear. Badgerstripe leaped after him, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. Darkstar signaled for his clan to join in, as did Fallstar. _

_Lakestar's clan had vanished, they must have left before things had gotten out of hand. _

_Badgerstripe leaned in, grasping Thornstrike's scruff. He pried the prickly-furred tom off of his sister and pinned him against the ground, furiously swiping at his throat. Thornstrike grumbled and surged up, making Badgerstripe let go of him in surprise. The dark tabby flashed an evil smirk at Badgerstripe before heading towards Hollear once more. _

_Badgerstripe was bowled over by a golden she-cat. He gasped and kicked weakly at her stomach, hoping to give her a nasty scar with his hind claws. She dodged the blow, and nipped his ear. He shook her off with his remaining strength and crawled into nearby bushes. He panted, and for a few moments he thought he was going to die. Everything went black as he passed out. _

"So that's what happened," concluded Badgerstripe, sighing at the horrible memory. Breeze yawned. "What now?" demanded a ginger she-cat. A black she-cat that sat next to her nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Why are we here?"

Badgerstripe gazed at them blankly, then shook his head and turned to a blue-gray she-cat. "Blizzard, do you want to commit yourself to creating a clan..." he swallowed. "It's hard work, I know, but it's worth it." Blizzard nodded, but she looked unsure, her eyes glinting doubtfully.

He turned to the other two she-cats, but they were already nodding. Breeze stared at him for a moments, then whispered, "Yes."

"Then Breeze, you will lead BreezeClan. Blizzard, you will lead BlizzardClan." he glanced at the ginger cat. "Fire, you will lead FireClan." He turned to the last one, his eyes shining with glee. "And Frozen, you will lead FrozenClan." The cats returned his cheery expression as his eyes scanned over all of them. "Your names shall be Breezestar, Blizzardstar, Firestar, and Frozenstar," he breathed, his ears lifted to their full height, unusual for the usually sad and serious tom.

"What about you?" inquired Firestar, asking the question Badger had been dreading. "I..." he considered it for a few moments. "I'll lead StoneClan and be Badgerstar," he announced happily. "Now, this will be hard," he meowed. "But before I explain, we need to get our nine live and some new, loyal members!" his face lit up as the cats grinned and got up, ready to follow him even if it was to their deaths. It might work, it just might. Badger smiled.


	2. Chapter 2- New Cats

Chapter Two

Badgerstar sighed. They had only rounded up five cats that were eager to join, and it had been eight days since they began. At least it was a start...

"Moon, Stripes, Penny, Fall, and Starry come here!" he called, noticing that they had started to wander around. The other four leaders sat beside him on a large rock. It wasn't like the old Gathering spot, but it would do.

"It is time for you to choose your clans," Breezestar meowed. The other leaders nodded in agreement. Penny nervously pressed against her mother, Stripes, while the others anxiously sat down.

"We have told you what clan life is like, and the Warrior Code. Now we will tell you, in as few words as possible, what each clan is like," Badgerstar mewed.

"Sly and shadowy," announced Frozenstar, smirking slightly. Badgerstar signaled his tail towards Firestar, and she looked out at the five cats. "Brave and strong," she meowed.

Next was Breezestar. "Swift and loyal."

Blizzardstar gulped nervously. "Sleek and just."

Then it was finally Badgerstar's turn. "Wary and protective," he meowed. Now it was time to hear their choices. "Starry?" Badgerstar nodded at her and waited for her pick. "Uhhh.." she meowed, glancing at the leaders. "BlizzardClan," she mewed finally. Blizzardstar gleamed, and Badgerstar flicked his tail to the next cat. Penny. The kitten whimpered and hid behind her mother. Stripes blushed and answered for the both of them. "FireClan."

Then the only ones left were Moon and Fall, both dark tabby toms. An image flashed in Badgerstar's mind of Bramblestar and Fallstar, but he shook it away and focused on the newcomers.

"StoneClan," Moon meowed. His gaze flicked to his obvious brother, Fall, urgently, as if he was silently pleading him to follow his lead. Fall shot Moon an apologetic glance as he meowed, "FrozenClan."

Breezestar grunted, his eyes flashing doubtfully. Badgerstar nudged him and leaned closer. "I'm sure you'll have tons of new members soon," he murmured into the slightly old tom's ear. Breezestar nodded, but even Badgerstar was unsure of his own words.

"Moon, I call upon..." Badgerstar trailed off then started over. "Moon, your new name will be Moonpaw. Your mentor will be myself for the time being."

Breezestar stayed silent, so it was Frozenstar's turn. "Fall, you are now Fallpaw, and I'll mentor you for now.." she meowed, her eyes lingering on the dark tabby.

"Stripes, you will be known as Stripetail, and you can name your kit." Firestar waited for Stripetail's reply. "Her name is Sorrelkit," she responded finally.

Blizzardstar then spoke up. "Starry, your new name shall be Riverpaw, and I'll mentor you."

The leaders argued for a while before they settled on boundaries. They agreed that when each clan had at least five members, the boundaries would start to be marked and patrolled.

"Blizzardstar, Breezestar, can you take Riverpaw and head to Two-leg Place to check for any cats that are interested in joining?" Badgerstar asked, looking at them. They nodded then turned to tell Riverpaw. "Firestar, you and your clan can stay here and hunt," Badgerstar meowed. The ginger she-cat headed towards Stripetail and Sorrelkit, flicking her tail.

"Frozenstar, we will take our clans and look around the forest for any wandering rogues." The black leader nodded silently, already turning to round up their apprentices.

Later that night, all of the clans gathered again to report their findings. Only three cats had been willing to join. They were all warrior-aged except for the third one, who looked like she should be an apprentice.

The cats; Ice, Night, and Sky all chose their clans and were named. Icefoot joined FrozenClan, while Nightfur and Skypaw picked BreezeClan. Breezestar was quite happy with the choices, as was Frozenstar.

After a few moons, they had normal-sized clans and were starting to patrol more often. Only one border skirmish went on, because Frozenstar's deputy, Shadowheart, had stolen a mouse from BreezeClan's territory.

Badgerstar had been hoping that maybe the rest of the old StoneClan would find him, but it never happened.

"Moonpaw!" Badgerstar exclaimed, his expression stern. "I told you that you have to keep your tail a bit higher!" The apprentice groaned and raised his tail. The leader looked up as Rosepetal silently brushed beside him. "StarClan..." she whispered. "They spoke to me last night."

Badgerstar stared at his medicine cat, eyes widening. Moonpaw was desperately trying to hold his position. "What did they say?" he inquired curiously. "They gave me a message, or prophecy of some sort," she replied.

"Boulders will fall with a shadowy clash, but a pebble's throw will bring them to victory. Only the thoughtful night's gleam can touch the tiny stone."

Badgerstar sighed, glancing at her with a confused look. "Thoughtful night's gleam?" he questioned. "Pebble's throw?"

His face lit up. "Pebble... Pebblestar?" he stammered. Rosepetal shrugged, obvious confusion clouding her face. "We'll see in time," she meowed. "Maybe StarClan will show us the answer," Badgerstar suggested. Again, Rosepetal shrugged. "We'll see in time," she repeated.


End file.
